kitayumefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Black-Noto/Gaki missing page and updates
Thanks to a kind Japanese fan on DougaBBS, the final seventh page of gaki.htm was found (the eighth and ninth pages were basically a splash page and a footnote, it seems). I have in my possession some pages of another deleted Kitakou comic that Noto_sama saved from the original GazouBBS (RIP) Kitayume thread. The Japanese fandom is very resourceful. I'm going to see if any more interest can be garnered for the translation project and this wiki, it would be nice to meet other fans of the old series. And since they lack the historical or country stuff that Hetalia has, I think they'd be much less controversial to discuss (maybe?). I'll make a Photobucket for my finds as soon as possible, but for now this is the direct link to the missing strip from the BBS: *Gaki page 7, end *This is a direct link to some old chibi image saved from Himaruya's blog. You can see Italy and Seychelles from Hetalia, but he also did some unfinished doodles of Black Noto/Noto-sama, Yamato, White Noto, Michelle from the "Okinawa" story, and Youko from "Deserted House" And this appears to be an old Kitayume index image from maybe '04 or '05: *http://www.geocities.jp/himaruya/atasai.gif Noto is in the blue girls' uniform we see him wearing for the movie project! I wonder if the profiles should be translated before the strips though, or if we should go and translate the fan FAQ for the two series from the Japanese wiki. Any thoughts? ETA: So I spent some time trying to read the Kitayume wiki's FAQ. It looks like the Kitayume universe is more complex than I thought (and Kitakou itself). We'll definitely have to edit some pages! Himaruya, you're so confusing. *Old school Kitakou (blue uniforms, school called "Koriyama Kitakou High") does not share its universe with anything. It looks like Himaruya slipped up and drew the cast in one of the site commemoration strips in the uniforms from here while giving Miyako her hairstyle from Pure (there's a little doodle of the girls in the Pure uniforms after the strip too). *KitaPure (red uniforms, school called "St. Modern Kitakou High") is the one that shares its world with Barjona, and with the Deserted House game. It's a parallel version of Kitakou, and the uniforms and changed school are meant to reflect that world's differences. The characters are still basically the same though. *The Noto-sama games seem to be referenced in some strips, but they're also apparently parallel to KitaPure and Barjona. The Noto-sama game universe is confirmed to be linked to Gakuen Hetalia in a direct way. *KitaPure and Barjona look like they're subtly connected to Hetalia by way of Yamato and Noto's cameos in the April Fools and Christmas stories (or at least the Noto-sama verse connecting there), and the clans of Japan in the Sengoku-era strip. Japan also cameos briefly in a Barjona strip, and Nomaru apparently appears somewhere in Hetalia as a convenience store clerk. There's also the Barjona '09 Christmas special crossover with the '09 Hetalia Christmas strips too, hmm. *The KitaPure/Barjona/Houseverse looks like it's connected to some other little story of Himaruya's, called "Okinawa Heart". I can't believe I missed that one! Chibi-san Date has no connection to any of these stories...so far. Category:Blog posts